BIRTHDAY BASH
The fourth episode of season 2 begins at Lez's house, where Lez is watching Norton's house from behind his window. Quinton is on his way to 'Uncle' Norton's birthday party and notices Lez. He guesses that Lez is jealous because he wasn't to the party, to which Lez angrily reacts and comments that Norton looks like a 'fucking tranny that time travelled here from the fucking sixties'. When Quinton retaliates by calling Norton a better man and better father, Lez shouts at Quinton to get out of his building. Quinton runs into Norton's waiting arms across the street whilst Lez watches his brother smirk at him. Later on, as storm clouds begin covering the sky, Lez visits Donny's Shop and tells him the situation with Quinton and Norton before asking how long it will take Donny to get $25,000,000 worth of shit to his doorstep for the repairs of the spaceship. Donny replies to give him 48 hours, which pleases Lez. Donny then brings out a black suit with night vision goggles he calls the Stealthy Fucker. Lez grins and takes it eagerly, planning to use it for an obvious purpose. Later that night, as heavy rain, thunder and lightning come crashing down, Norton and Quinton are safe inside Norton's house. They sit in the living room in their pyjamas with bowls of ice cream watching Norton's favourite TV show; Gossip Sluts. Norton asks Quinton what life with Lez is like, to which Quinton talks about his father's mood swings, the $100,000,000 he won at the pokies, how Lez hasn't brought him an Xbox, and the fact the Lez keeps all the money under his bed. As the program returns, there is a sudden blackout and all the power goes off. As Norton puts on his raincoat and goes outside to check the control box, leaving Quinton in the living room, a black figure with green eyes (Lez in the Stealthy Fucker) dashes past the window, glancing at Quinton. Norton steps outside to find the control box open with all the wires cut, before noticing the same black figure watching him from the fence before disappearing into the dark. Norton returns inside, starting to get worried, and warns Quinton that there's 'something' outside, at which point their suspicions are confirmed when Lez's shadow flashes across the floor in the lightning. Quinton sniffles that he's scared, and the uncle and nephew run into Norton's panic room and lock the door. Once they make it inside, they wait for a few moments in silence, believing they're safe, before something smashes a window and breaks into the house, terrifying them both. Lez surveys the room, sniffing madly, before seeing a collection of pictures on Norton's table. He walks over, and mutters 'I don't fucking believe it...' as he sees two pictures of Norton on Choomah Island; one with him shaking hands with Bumble Brutus, the former leader of the Choomahs whom Lez had personally killed with the shotgun Doris, and another of him partying with Brutus and a large black sasquatch Lez doesn't recognise. All three of them are happily drinking beers, a trio of Choomahs and an overjoyed Sassy behind them in the background. Next to the photos are detailed blueprints of a robot endoskeleton, secretly taken images of the policeman of Brown Town, and a closed folder with the title CYBORG. Lez realises there's something going on Norton doesn't want him knowing, and he retaliates by destroying Norton's house and belongings before taking a shit on Norton's pink birthday cake. Inside the panic room, Norton assumes that the worst is over. Him and Quinton hide there until morning as the storm rages on. The next morning, Norton cautiously enters his kitchen, where he finds his cake shat on. Suddenly, Lez appears in the Stealthy Fucker. He sarcastically wishes him a happy birthday before bashing him through the window with a frying pan into a tree, where he begins to spank his arse with a spatula. Norton cries before acting in self-defence by kicking him over the house and cracking into the pavement, where he confronts his brother with a pink handgun, stating he's ruined his birthday. Although Lez 'doesn't give a shit about that, actually', Norton protests that this is a repeat of their lives on Kingdom Cum, as Lez had never let Norton have anything. Lez, who has had enough of his brother's bullshit, angrily snaps at Norton to fuck up and reveals he's seen the pictures and the blueprints. Norton says it's none of his business, but Lez isn't interested and growls "You were fucking on the island, weren't ya?" Norton grins and tells Lez that it's not an island, warning his brother that he's coming after him, and then sets Lez off by telling him he's taking custody of Quinton because Quinton loves him more than Lez. He laughs gayly, but Lez gives him 'birthday punches', knocking him unconscious and bloody as police sirens are heard. Lez is taken to court, where the judge lays down his charges but then falsely accuses him of murdering innocent puppies. Lez shouts outs that Norton doesn't have any puppies, but the judge dismisses it, calling him a 'sick fuck', and sentences him as guilty. The episode concludes with the words TO BE CONTINUED appearing on a black screen. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.